Blackrose
“Those kits need to sleep. They’re not nearly old enough to play with you rowdy kits. Once they’re old enough, both of you can play with them.” - Blackrose to Goldenkit and Ivykit when they try to play with Willowwind's newborn kits in The Dark Hope Blackrose is a small, limber, short-haired, sleek, jet-black she-cat with piercing, bright, dazzling yellow eyes. She is the daughter of Shadewhisker and Ryder, and sister to Ravenwing. She is the former mate of Chestnutstar, and the current mate of Beeflight. She is the mother of Goldenhawk and Ivyfern. In the Books The Last Kit Blackrose is first seen as she and her sister Ravenkit are being named apprentices. Blackpaw is given to Beetlewhisker to mentor. When Brookkit visits the apprentices' den, Blackpaw roars out of the den before him, startling him. Ravenpaw reassures him, saying that Blackpaw had been like that since training started. When Brookpaw asks if Chestnutpaw has been saying things about him, Blackpaw raises her head from her nest and replies with a monotone "You bet he has." Ravenpaw notes that Blackpaw always spits in Beepaw's face whenever he tries to speak with her, and that she swoons over Chestnutpaw. Blackpaw is among the cats named in Featherwing's first official clan meeting. She is named Blackrose alongside her sister Ravenwing. The Dark Hope Blackrose is seen defending her then-mate Chestnutheart from Quietwhisper, though the latter turns her back before she's able to. Blackrose is seen arguing with Quietwhisper and her mate Icecloud alongside Chestnutheart, to the obvious agitation of Willowwind and Bluejay. It's noted that Blackrose and Chestnutheart, during the meeting, are on the rim of the gathered cats. Practically shunned from the clan cats. He sends Chestnutheart on a border patrol, sending Blackrose along with him. They're accompanied by Beetlewhisker, Spiritwing and Fawnheart. While Ravenwing is pregnant with Brooklight's kits, Blackrose visits her in the nursery. The two argue about Chestnutheart, with Blackrose assuming because Chestnutheart doesn't want kits that Brooklight wouldn't either, much to Ravenwing's anger. Brooklight overhears Ravenwing's hiss of 'I told you' to Blackrose, followed by Blackrose's snort. Ravenwing asks Blackrose to fetch Stormfront when Featherstar's kits come, to which she obliges. Brookstar sees a hint of admiration in Blackrose's eyes while she's watching Beeflight play with Mossykit, Rockkit and Poppykit, but it's short-lived as Blackrose goes off to be by her sister. Though Brookstar sees her still staring at him, even from where she is beside Ravenwing. Beeflight approaches Blackrose, and although she's very hesitant, she eventually caves in and agrees to go hunting with him. Brooklight sees Blackrose and Beeflight return to camp, but they're actually engaged in conversation and they both seem to be more friendly towards one another. Brooklight sees Blackrose sitting by Beeflight, and notes that it's unusual of her. Blackrose snaps that they'll never find Stormfront after he disappears for over half a moon, and while Willowwind protests that she's just being negative, she still stands firm that they won't find him and that something probably mauled or even killed him by now. Blackrose approaches Brookstar, tapping him on the shoulder with her tail, before telling him that she's expecting kits and she'd like to move into the nursery. When Ravenwing asks whose kits they are, Blackrose argues that she doesn't have to tell, but then gives in and says they're Chestnutheart's. Though Brookstar doesn't seem completely convinced. It's noted that even with Blackrose helping the queens with the kits, they're still a hefty pawful. Blackrose's kits come, and she is ushered to her nest by Beeflight. Beeflight gets her to her nest so that she can have her kits. Blackrose gives birth to two kits; Goldenkit, and Ivykit. She eventually admits, however, that they aren't Chestnutheart's kits. And that they are, in fact, Beeflight's kits. Brookstar asks to look at Blackrose's kits, and she lets him. After Brookstar compliments how beautiful they are, Blackrose agrees and states that she couldn't have asked for more beautiful kits. When Brookstar arrives at the nursery during the blizzard with two frozen, abandoned kits, Ravenwing tells Blackrose that they need to be fed. Blackrose takes the two in, feeds them, and uses her tail to stimulate them and warm them up. She sighs, commenting in an unenthusiastic tone about there being more kits, saying they'll start running out of milk faster than they can produce it. Ravenwing sighs in agreement. Blackrose names Bramblekit and Stormkit, and becomes their foster mother. Blackrose hesitantly lets her kits try fresh-kill, seeming much more hesitant than her littermate. Blackrose is seen ushering the kits outside with Ravenwing during Willowwind's kitting. She irritatedly carries Goldenkit and Ivykit away when they try to get back into the nursery, telling them all they'd be doing is playing outside. She curls them up against her belly and tells them that Willowwind's kits aren't nearly old enough to play, and when they are, both of them could play with them. She later comments that they're a pain her tail, and can't wait for them to be apprenticed. Though, when asked, she admits that despite it, she still loves them. The Sun Path Blackrose is seen chasing Goldenkit and Ivykit out of the nursery, before finally grabbing them by their scruffs and storming back to the nursery with them. She is later seen by the nursery shushing her kits. When Goldenpaw and Ivypaw are apprenticed, she sighs and lays her head on Beeflight's shoulder, seeming absolutely relieved. Brookstar notes that Spiritwing must've changed from having kits, just as Blackrose had changed after having kits with Beeflight. Blackrose is later seen napping with her head on Beeflight's back while he was sharing tongues with Kindlestrike. A Dangerous Omen Blackrose is assigned to Jadeclaw's hunting party along with Sparrowflight, Darkfall, and Mouseriver. Blackrose nuzzles against Beeflight's neck and comments that they need more help than ever, before chatting with Ravenwing about The Tribe of the Northern Stream. Brookstar notes that Ivyfern has the same snarky attitude as her mother in Blackrose. Blackrose is one of the cats on the eastern border patrol when Cinderfall's kits go missing. She is led by Amberwing and accompanied by Beeflight, Thornstripe, and Willowwind. Blackrose approaches Morning Star after hearing her speak Stormfront's name, seeming absolutely bewildered at the idea that he's still alive. She then rushes off to tell the other cats the news. Forest of Silence Blackrose is quick to approach Beeflight when he returns from the battle, and is seen immediately fussing over him. Beeflight comments that Blackrose wanted to just lounge around all day when he asks Brookstar to join him and Ravenwing on their hunt. While Ravenwing rambles on about the wonders of parenthood, she wonders if her mother Shadewhisker ever felt the same way about her and Blackrose. Brookstar mentions Blackrose while talking to Shadewhisker about Ryder. He mentions that he knows Ryder was the father of Ravenwing and Blackrose. Blackrose is later given Aspenpaw to mentor, much to her surprise. Family & Relations Mother: Shadewhisker Father: Ryder Sister: Ravenwing Mate(s): Chestnutstar (Formerly), Beeflight Son: 'Goldenhawk '''Daughter: 'Ivyfern '''Foster Son: Stormcloud Foster Daughter: Bramblemask Nephews: Duskclaw, Acornwaters, Rushpool Niece: Sagewhisker Education Mentor(s): Beetlewhisker Mentored: Aspenpaw